kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Shën Vincenti dhe Grenadinet
Përshkrim i përgjithshëm i shtetit. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Shën Vincenti të Grenadines Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësit administrative Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Shën Vincenti të Grenadines Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Shën Vincenti të Grenadines Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Shën Vincenti të Grenadines Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Shën Vincenti të Grenadines * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- * Category:Shtete Kategoria:Shtete të Karaibet af:St. Vincent en die Grenadines an:San Bizén e as Granadinas ar:سانت فنسينت والجرينادينز arz:سانت فينسينت و الجرينادينز ast:San Vicente y les Granadines bat-smg:Sent Vinsents ėr Grėnadinā bcl:San Vincente asin an Granadinas be-x-old:Сьвяты Вінцэнт і Грэнадзіны bg:Сейнт Винсент и Гренадини bn:সেন্ট ভিনসেন্ট ও গ্রেনাডাইন দ্বীপপুঞ্জ bpy:সেন্ট ভিনসেন্ট বারো গ্রেনাডাইন bs:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini ca:Saint Vincent i les Grenadines ceb:Saint Vincent ug ang Grenadines crh:Seynt Vinsent ve Grenadinler cs:Svatý Vincenc a Grenadiny cy:Saint Vincent a'r Grenadines da:Saint Vincent og Grenadinerne de:St. Vincent und die Grenadinen dsb:Saint Vincent a Grenadiny dv:ސަންތި ވިސެންޓޭ އަދި ގުރެނާޑީން ee:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines el:Άγιος Βικέντιος και Γρεναδίνες en:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines eo:Sankta Vincento kaj Grenadinoj es:San Vicente y las Granadinas et:Saint Vincent ja Grenadiinid eu:Saint Vincent eta Grenadinak fa:سنت وینسنت و گرنادین fi:Saint Vincent ja Grenadiinit fr:Saint-Vincent-et-les Grenadines frp:Sant-Vincent-et-les Grenadenes fy:Sint Vincent en de Grenadinen ga:San Uinseann agus na Greanáidíní gd:Naomh Bhionsant agus Eileanan Greanadach gl:San Vicente e Granadinas - Saint Vincent and the Grenadines gv:Noo Winsen as ny Grenadeenyn he:סנט וינסנט והגרנדינים hi:संत विन्सेंट और ग्रेनाडाइन्स hif:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines hr:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini ht:Sen Vensan ak Grenadin hu:Saint Vincent és a Grenadine-szigetek id:Saint Vincent dan Grenadines io:St Vincent e Grenadini is:Sankti Vinsent og Grenadíneyjar it:Saint Vincent e Grenadine ja:セントビンセント・グレナディーン jv:Saint Vincent lan Grenadines ka:სენტ-ვინსენტი და გრენადინები kn:ಸೇಂಟ್ ವಿನ್ಸೆಂಟ್ ಮತ್ತು ಗ್ರೆನಡೀನ್ಸ್ ko:세인트빈센트 그레나딘 ku:Saint Vincent û Granada kw:Sen Vinsent ha'n Ynysow Grenadinek lb:Saint Vincent an d'Grenadinen lij:San Vinçenzo e Grenadinn-e lmo:San Vincenz e Grenadin ln:Santu Vicent mpé Granadines lt:Sent Vinsentas ir Grenadinai lv:Sentvinsenta un Grenadīnas mk:Свети Винсент и Гренадини ml:സെയ്ന്റ് വിന്‍സന്റ് ഗ്രനഡീന്‍സ് mr:सेंट व्हिन्सेंट आणि ग्रेनेडीन्स ms:Saint Vincent dan Grenadines nah:San Vicente īhuān in Granadinas nds:St. Vincent un de Grenadinen nl:Saint Vincent en de Grenadines nn:Saint Vincent og Grenadinane no:Saint Vincent og Grenadinene nov:Sankte Vinsent e li Grenadines oc:Sant Vincenç e las Grenadinas os:Сент-Винсент æмæ Гренадинтæ pl:Saint Vincent i Grenadyny pms:San Vincens e Grenadin-e ps:سېنټ وېنسېنټ او ګرېناډينز pt:São Vicente e Granadinas ro:Sfântul Vincenţiu şi Grenadinele ru:Сент-Винсент и Гренадины scn:Saint Vincent e Grenadine sh:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini simple:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines sk:Svätý Vincent a Grenadíny sl:Saint Vincent in Grenadine sr:Свети Винсент и Гренадини sv:Saint Vincent och Grenadinerna sw:Saint Vincent na Grenadini ta:செயிண்ட். வின்செண்ட் கிரெனேடின்ஸ் th:ประเทศเซนต์วินเซนต์และเกรนาดีนส์ tl:San Vicente at ang Kagranadinahan tr:Saint Vincent ve Grenadinler ug:Sént Winsént we Grénadin Aralliri uk:Сент-Вінсент і Гренадини ur:سینٹ وینسینٹ و گریناڈائنز uz:Saint Vincent va Grenadinlar vi:Saint Vincent và Grenadines vo:Saluda-Vinsenteän e Grenadineäns war:San Vincente ngan an Grenadines wo:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines zh:圣文森特和格林纳丁斯 zh-min-nan:Sèng Vincent kap Grenadines